Arena y Cerezo
by Kabegami Amaterasu
Summary: GaaxSaku. Hay una rebelion en la aldea de la Nube, el Raikage es dado por muerto y comienzan los ataques... Comienza la invasión!... Chap 12 up! HIATUS TEMPORAL.
1. Prologo

_**Bueno aqui les presento mi nueva historia...decidi introducir unos OC para el mejor desarrollo de la historia, espero que les guste**_

**_Todos los personajes tienen entre 18-19 años y Sasuke aun no a regresado a la aldea, asi como tampoco han pasado algunas escenas del manga para no spoilear mucho_**

**_Por ultimo, Naruto no me pertenece, solo escribo por diversión y para mis lectores_**

_**Sin mas la historia...**__**.**_

_**:Prologo:.**_

_Era una noche de niebla, el invierno este año traía consigo las noches más frías y largas…perfectas para un escape… _

_Por eso quien tuviera buen ojo se podría percatar de los tres ninjas que venían saliendo a gran velocidad de la entrada de la aldea de la Nube, al parecer no querían ser descubiertos ya que los tres venían ataviados con unas largas capas claras para confundirse entre la nieve…_

_Al ya estar lo suficientemente lejos de la aldea, las figuras se detuvieron en un claro, donde se pudieron sacar sus capas y así dar a conocer sus identidades,_

_Una de las cuales era una kunoichi de no mas de 17 años, de largos cabellos morados amarrados en dos colas y en cada extremo una argolla _(N.A Así como Soi Fong De Bleach)_ también_ _lucía un par de hermosos ojos de un inusual color amarillo; iba vestida con un kimono de combate rosa que le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo y debajo, unos pantalones negros hasta un poco arriba de los tobillos y sus sandalias ninja, aparte de que llevaba guantes y una bufanda para combatir al frío,_

_El segundo era un ninja corpulento, que sobrepasaba los 30 años, tenía el uniforme reglamentario de los jounin y el cabello de un color miel, junto con una gentil mirada café,_

_El último de los ninjas se podría suponer que tendría más o menos la misma edad que la muchacha antes mencionada, tenia el cabello de un extraño color azul y unos expresivos ojos morado oscuro, llevaba un abrigo color azul oscuro y unos pantalones negros, junto con sus sandalias ninja,_

_Los tres por seguridad se habían retirado sus protectores,_

_En eso la única mujer del grupo le pregunto al ninja de mayor edad:_

_-Estas seguro que esto es lo mejor, Oki..?_

_-Claro que si Umi o prefieres morir?!-Le contesto el otro ninja de cabello azul_

_-Lo que quiere decir el, es que después de todo, a nosotros se nos encomendó la misión de protegerla…después de todo, no podemos dejar..._

"_Que ellos maten al Raikage…" _

* * *

Aqui el prologo de mi nueva historia, esta tendra una trama mas extensa y con un poco de accion, aparte de que veremos como se va desarrollando el romance entre Gaara y Sakura, pues todos sabemos el caracter del primero, por ende no se las voy a poner tan facil

Quizas me demora mas actualizando con este, pero eso no significa que la dejare en el olvido, claro que no.

Sin mas, nos leemos en otra actualizacion, recuerden dudas, recomendaciones, tomatasos xD un review!

Kabegami


	2. Konoha

_**Konoha**_

Era una hermosa mañana en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, se podía observar a los aldeanos salir de sus casas a hacer las compras…algunos ninjas dirigirse a entrenar o a hacer misiones, pero quien en realidad nos interesa es cierta kunoichi de cabellos rosas que se dirigía a toda prisa a la torre de la hokage, esta mañana había recibido una notificación urgente de que se necesitaba su presencia allí, iba a toda prisa hasta que entro al despacho de la hokage, donde la recibió una Tsunade con cara de que algo grave estaba pasando…

-Buenos días, Tsunade-sama, ocurre algo?-preguntó curiosa Sakura

-Ojala fuera buenos Sakura, me temo que la aldea de la Nube a entrado en crisis, se a formado una rebelión en contra del Raikage; según me dicen algunas fuentes, al parecer fue dado por muerto hoy en la mañana, después de un cruento golpe de estado que hubo la noche de ayer, pero no han encontrado el cuerpo, así que los que aun siguen fiel a el esperan que este sano y salvo-Le dijo Tsunade seria

-…No puede ser…-Exclamo Sakura asombrada

-El dirigente del grupo de rebeldes que derrocó al Raikage le a declarado la guerra a Suna, y es nuestro deber como aliados del Kazekage, brindarle nuestra ayuda en estos momentos de crisis, ellos, al no poseer un buen cuerpo médico han solicitado ayuda a nosotros y por eso te he llamado Sakura

-De acuerdo Tsunade-sama solo dígame cuando debo partir-Dijo Sakura un poco emocionada ante la expectativa de una misión tan grande

-De acuerdo solo déjame arreglar unos papeles….

--

Mientras en las afueras de Konoha…

Un grupo de tres ninjas acaban de llegar a las puertas de la aldea, pero al pasar por la puerta los celadores los detienen,

-Alto! Quienes son ustedes? Identifíquense!

La menor se quito la capucha y dejando ver un reluciente cabello morado le dijo al ninja:

-Buenos días, no es mi intención molestarlos, pero venimos de paso por la aldea, somos viajeros y hemos venido a proveernos de provisiones y de algunos implementos-Le dijo con una mirada dulce

-Mmmm de acuerdo, pueden pasar, pero no se metan en problemas-Les contesto el ninja no muy convencido.

Luego de pasar las puertas los ninjas se dirijieron directamente a la que suponiendo ellos seria la torre del Hokage…

--

En el despacho de Tsunade…

-TSUNADE-SAMA!! TSUNAME-SAMA!!-Entro Shizune gritando a la oficina de la rubia

-Q-Que pasa Shizune porque tanto alboroto?!-Dijo Tsunade asustada por el grito dado por su ayudante

-A-Ay unas personas que la quieren ver Tsunade-sama…es urgente…-Dijo ya mas calmada

-Bueno hazlas pasar; Sakura ven mas tarde para terminar de darte los últimos detalles de tu misión-Dirigiéndose a Sakura

-De acuerdo Tsunade-sama, con permiso

Justo al pasar por el marco de la puerta observo como una chica de mas o menos su edad, diría que menor que ella, pasaba al lado suyo, no fue el hecho de que nunca la hubiera visto en la aldea lo que llamo su atención, si no, su inusual cabello morado que llevaba atado en dos colas y los dos ninjas que la acompañaban…

Algo no iba bien…lo supo desde que Shizune entro gritando al despacho…

--

Mientras con Tsunade…

-Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarlos?-Le dijo con voz seria mientras tomaba asiento

-Buenos días, mi nombre es Umi y vengo a pedirle su ayuda…Hokage-sama…-Dijo la chica de cabellos morados

-Depende de para que me necesiten…-Contesto seria

-Vera…bueno primero le presento a mis acompañantes…ellos son, Oki -señalo al ninja de mayor edad, que movió la cabeza en un gesto de saludo- y el es Ren –señalo al ninja de cabello azul que solo miro a la rubia desde su lugar- bueno a lo que vine…como sabrá, ayer en la noche se presento una rebelión en contra del Raikage en la aldea de la Nube…

-Si estaba enterada de eso…porque la pregunta?-Dijo ya desconfiando

-Porque hemos venido a pedir por ayuda y asilo a Konoha-Dijo el mayor de los tres ninjas

-Como dicen?!-Dijo Tsunade ya alarmada ante la petición

-Lamento que Oki sea tan apresurado en decir las cosas Hokage-sama-dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro y rodaba los ojos- pero en fin, así es, hemos venido a pedirle su ayuda, y permítame presentarme como se debe…Mi nombre es Umi si, pero aparte de eso, soy la Raikage de la Aldea de la Nube…

-RA-RAIKAGE-SAMA?!

* * *

X) el segundo chap y las cosas se estan poniendo buenas!! ya estamos entrando en lo que sera el fic en si, bueno nos vemos en la prox actualizacion!!

Dudas, sugerencias de parejas extras, tomatazos, un review!!

Kabegami


	3. Suna

_**Suna**_

_Angustia_…

_Ansiedad_…

_Temor_…

Esas eran cosas que el Kazekage nunca había sentido, pero que ahora podía experimentar, y es que, después de la noticia de un inminente ataque de la aldea de la Nube hacia Suna, el no podía estar mas nervioso…aunque no lo demostrara…sus hermanos ya estaban organizando las defensas de la aldea así como la ofensiva, mientras el se encargaba de pedir refuerzos a sus aliados, en este caso Konoha…

Se encontraba sentado en su escritorio viendo el reporte de los ninjas capacitados para entrar en batalla cuando entra su hermana por la puerta…

-Gaara! Tengo noticias, Konoha ha reafirmado su alianza y han dicho que mandaran a sus mejores ninjas y que esperan por más instrucciones-Le dijo Temari con una pequeña sonrisa

-Hn, me parece bien, en cuanto tiempo estarán arribando a la aldea?-Le contesto

-De aquí a 5 días mas tardar, dijeron que lo mas pronto posible

-Me parece bien, ve preparando el alojamiento de ellos y todo lo necesario, puedes retirarte

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mas tarde Gaara-Le dedico una sonrisa y salio

Mientras en la aldea de la Hoja…

-RA-RAIKAGE-SAMA?!-dijo Tsunade muy alarmada

-Si jeje, asumo que no esperaba que fuera tan joven o en el peor de los casos que fuera mujer jaja-Dijo con una gotita en la frente y unas risitas nerviosas

-No me esperaba esto de verdad-Dijo con los nervios aun alterados

-Disculpe si le e causado algunos problemas Hokage-sama, como vera necesito de su apoyo en esa crisis por la que esta pasando mi pueblo-Le dijo ya seria Umi

-No se preocupen, cuentan con todo mi apoyo, casualmente estoy a punto de mandar un escuadrón de mis ninjas a prestarle apoyo a Suna, que como sabrán se encuentra amenazada por su villa-Contesto

-De verdad? Entonces me encantaría prestar mis servicios como ninja que soy para arreglar un error de mi villa-Dijo Umi bastante segura de sus palabras

-Pero Umi-sama…-Dijo Oki con voz preocupada

-Pero nada, como Raikage que soy, debo asumir mis responsabilidades como líder y remediar este asunto

-Si me permite opinar Raikage-sama, yo le recomendaría que se quedara en la aldea, ya que si alguno de los rebeldes la reconoce tratarían de capturarla y matarla-Dijo Tsunade

-Puede que tenga razón…pero me las ideare de alguna forma, pero de que voy a Suna, voy a Suna!-Dijo muy decidida

Tsunade se quedo perpleja ante esto, aunque los otros dos ya se imaginaban que algo así pasaría...a veces podía ser tan terca…

-Bueno en vista de que no va a cambiar de opinión me parece de que debemos pensar en como disfrazarla, pero antes llamar a los ninjas que enviare a Suna con usted, les pido cambien su identidad y se inventen nombres para evitar cualquier percance…

-SHIZUNEE! Diles que entren-Grito Tsunade dejando medio aturdidos a los presentes

Shizune entrando en el despacho medio asustada dijo:

-D-De una vez Tsunade-sama!-Acto seguido se aparto dejando pasar a tres anbus sin las mascaras que entraron al despacho

-Naruto, Hinata; me imagino que Sakura ya les abra comentado la situación en Suna por lo que me ahorrare el discurso, estas personas aquí presentes-señalando a los ninjas de la nube- los acompañaran en su misión, les pido los traten como ninjas de su aldea y se lleven bien, sin mas partiran mañana al amanecer, los espero a los 6 en la entrada de la aldea, pueden retirarse-Termino Tsunade

-Si Tsunade-sama!

Mientras en Suna…

-Gaara, ya me confirmaron quienes son los ninjas que vendrán…-Dijo Kankuro entrando al despacho de Gaara

-Si? A quienes tendremos por aquí?-Dijo Gaara interesado

-Bueno según el reporte a Hinata, Sakura, Naruto y 3 ninjas nuevos que recién han sido integrados al ANBU

-Hn me parece bien, dile a Temari que se apresure con los preparativos para recibirlos, dentro de poco estarán aquí

-De acuerdo, bueno me retiro, hasta luego Hermanito

-Hn, hasta luego…

* * *

Siguiente capitulo! espero que les guste, recuerden cualquier duda, sugerencia de cualquier tipo o mas ...un review!

Posiblemente me demore en actualizar, ya que empezare con los caps largos o al menos hare el intento...

Gracias por leer!

Kabegami


	4. Nuevos Integrantes

Aqui los dejo con un nuevo cap de mi historia, espero que sea de su agrado!

Naruto y todo su universo no me pertenece, solo los personajes que mi loca imaginacion a inventado para esta historia

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Nuevos Integrantes**_

Miradas curiosas y suspicaces, sonrisas nerviosas y muecas de enfado…era todo lo que se podía apreciar en el encuentro entre los ninjas de la aldea del la nube y nuestros ya conocidos ninjas de Konoha, después de todo a Naruto nunca le había gustado tener compañía nueva en su equipo…eso era algo que nunca lo ponía de muy buen humor…

-Bueno…Supongo que ya que vamos a trabajar juntos nos deberíamos de presentar no?-Dijo despreocupadamente Umi

-Su-supongo que si…-Dijo una apenada Hinata

-Bueno entonces en ese caso, mi nombre en U…Anya! Mucho gusto en conocerlos! Ellos son Aio-señalando al ninja del cabello azul- y Ryuu –señalando al mayor de los tres-Dijo muy alegremente Umi a quien a partir de ahora nombraremos Anya

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y ellos son Naruto Uzumaki-el aludido solo soltó un pequeño gruñido casi imperceptible- e Hinata Hyuuga-la ojiblanca solo movió ligeramente la cabeza apenada-Será un placer trabajar con ustedes!-Dijo cordialmente la pelirosa

-Una pregunta…como es, que nunca antes los había visto por la aldea?-Dijo un poco desconfiado Naruto

Al decir estas palabras Hinata y Sakura se pararon a pensar…Naruto tenia razón…como es que nunca antes los habían visto en la aldea?

-Eso es porque hemos llegado recientemente…casi siempre nos mandan a misiones largas y por eso no pasamos mucho tiempo en la aldea-Respondió muy seguro de sus palabras Aoi (Ren)

Por alguna razón ninguno de los tres pensaba que aquellas palabras fueran ciertas…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mientras en la aldea de la Nube…

-Señor…me han informado que el Raikage pudo escapar con vida de la emboscada que le tendimos…

-Como va a ser eso posible!? Me informaron que estaba muerta!! Yo mismo di la orden de que no dejaran a nadie con vida en esa torre!! Y me informaron que todos murieron!!-Dijo una figura entre las sombras que se notaba estaba muy enfadada

-Lo siento mi señor…pero al parecer nuestro informante no era cien por ciento confiable…

-Pagara cuando lo encuentre…ahora…saben donde se encuentra la pequeña princesa?-Dijo con una sonrisa malvada en sus labios

-Tenemos indicios de que escapo con Ren y con Oki, pero aun no sabemos con exactitud hacia que aldea se dirigió…si alguno de los demás kages se llegara a enterar de lo que esta pasando…

-Ya se!! No tienes porque decírmelo…no nos conviene que Konoha se entere…debemos actuar rápido; mueve las tropas de una vez hacia Suna y busquen cualquier indicio de que la pequeña princesita de cabello morada este ay…la quiero viva o muerta…

-Como diga…mi señor…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En Konoha…

Hacia una excelente mañana, y en las puertas de la aldea se podía observar ocho figuras, seis de las cuales se preparaban para salir hacia su próxima misión…

-Muy bien chicos…como ya les informe la misión no es para nada fácil, deberán prestar su ayuda en todo lo que puedan a Suna en caso de una posible invasión, a partir de ahora le aran caso al Kazekage en todo lo que les ordene, sin objeciones ni criticas-Mirando a Naruto con una mirada acusadora -Si los e elegido para esta misión es porque son parte del grupo de ninjas en quien mas confío- Echándole una mirada a los ninjas de Konoha- Así que no me decepcionen…en caso de necesitar refuerzos mandare al primer escuadrón ANBU que tenga disponible..Creo que eso es todo…así que...Buena suerte-Termino de decirles Tsunade-sama

-Sakura…llévale estos pergaminos al hospital de Suna…estoy segura de que los necesitaran-Dijo Shizune entregándole un manojo de pergaminos a la Haruno

-Muy bien…entonces a partir hacia Suna, Dattebayo!-Dijo un ya mas alegre Naruto, mientras mostraba su sonrisa zorruna

-Muy bien…andando!!-Dijo una feliz Anya que para la misión habia cambiado su kimono de batalla por una chamarra rosa vieja con una capucha la cual llevaba puesta, para evitar que su cabello saliera a relucir

Los demás solo movieron la cabeza en signo de despedida y se encaminaron hacia Suna…

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Iban saltando de rama en rama…totalmente callados…algo poco común si en tu equipo se encuentra Naruto

-Bueno cuando creen que nos demoremos en llegar a Suna..?-Dijo Ryuu (Oki) para tratar de romper el hielo

-Ma-mas o menos tres dias Ryuu-san-Respondió Hinata un poco cohibida

-Oh, dejemos los formalismos pueden llamarme Ryuu y a ellos también pueden llamarlos por sus nombres –Señalando a los otros 2-

-Con gusto Ryuu-Respondió Sakura integrándose a la conversación

-Y...Conocen a alguien en Suna?-Pregunto Aoi al grupo

-A Gaara, el Kazekage de la aldea y sus hermanos, dattebayo! Hace tiempo tuvimos que rescatarlo de una organización llamada Akatsuki-Respondió Naruto quien ya se estaba empezando a familiarizar con los nuevos integrantes del grupo

-Akatsuki haz dicho?-Dijo Anya un poco asustada

(N.A Bueno esto es medio spoiler, así que si no han leído esa parte del manga, no lean lo que voy a escribir, Anya conoce a Akatsuki, porqué como recordaran, había una jinchuriki en la aldea de la Nube, Yugito Nii, mas adelante hablare mas de eso...)

-Si…los conoces?-Dijo un poco intrigada Sakura

-Si e escuchado un poco hablar sobre esa organización

-Me imagino que si...Últimamente ya no se mantienen en el anonimato y han empezado a actuar mas que en años anteriores...Aunque queden pocos miembros…-Dijo Sakura un poco pensativa

-Chicos ya esta oscureciendo es mejor que busquemos un lugar donde pasar la noche-Señalo Ryuu

-Hai!-Dijeron los demás al unísono

Y así, detuvieron su marcha para al día siguiente seguir con su viaje con destino a Suna…

* * *

Chap 4 de la historia D siento si me demore un poco actualizando pero el colegio me tenia stresada y con ello mi inspiracion sufrio una decaida...pero aqui les traigo el nuevo cap de la historia, espero q los disfruten!

Ya saben dudas, sugerencias, comentarios..un review!

Estoy pensando implementar como pareja secundaria el NaruxHina, espero sus opiniones al respecto! )

Sin mas nos vemos en otra actualizacion,

Kabegami


	5. Los Sabaku No

Hola!! no piensen que por andar escribiendo mi otra historia me e olvidado de esta, eso nunca! como dije, tratare de subir ambos capitulos a la vez, asi que no se preocupen n.n sin mas aqui les traigo otro capiulo! aqui veran un poco de nuestra pareja favorita, espero les guste!

El mismo disclaimer de siempre...

_**Los Sabaku No**_

Al día siguiente emprendieron su marcha hacia Suna tal como lo planeado y durante todo lo que restaba del camino no tuvieron ningún contratiempo, solo algunos comentarios de Naruto y Sakura tratando de golpearlo pero fuera de eso todo normal…

Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando el grupo de ninjas diviso a lo lejos las enormes puertas que protegían a Suna de las temibles tormentas de arena y de los intrusos, felices de ya estar cerca de su destino aceleraron el paso y por fin se encontraban frente a la gran muralla.

-Quienes son ustedes?- Llamo desde lo alto un ninja guardián, mientras los miraba con recelo

-Hemos venido desde Konoha por órdenes del Hokage, el Kazekage ya esta informado de nuestra llegada- Respondió Sakura

-Ahh los enviados de Konoha, ya les abro las puertas- Y acto seguido las enormes puertas fueron abiertas para dar entrada a los visitantes

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

En la oficina del Kazekage…

-Gaara, me han informado que los ninjas de Konoha acaban de llegar a la aldea- Dijo Temari mientras entraba al despacho de su hermano

-Ohh…llama a Kankuro de inmediato y dile que nos encontramos en la entrada de la aldea, iré a recibirlos- Dijo mientras agarraba su sombrero de Kage y salía por la puerta

-De acuerdo hermanito!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Waaaa que aldea mas linda!!- Dice muy emocionada Anya al ver estar acostumbrada al clima frío de su aldea

-Si, tienes razón Suna nunca dejara de asombrarme- Dice muy contenta Sakura

-Me alegra que les guste nuestra aldea- Dice una voz tranquila y profunda a sus espaldas

En eso Sakura voltea y ve de lleno al Kazekage de la aldea de la arena, se sonrojo un poco, porque al parecer lo años habían hecho maravillas en el, su rostro seguía siendo serio pero ahora tenia un semblante que transmitía tranquilidad y su cabello rojo fuego resplandecía con el atardecer de Suna…

-Gaaaaaaaaaaraaa!! Como haz estado dattebayo!!- Dice MUY emocionado Naruto mientras abrazaba a su amigo

-Yo estoy bien Naruto, el que no va a estarlo serás tu si no me sueltas

-Jaja lo siento Gaara- Mientras mostraba una de sus sonrisas zorrunas

-Hola chicos como han estado- Dice Temari con una sonrisa en su cara

-Hola Temari cuanto tiempo!- Respondió Sakura

-Ho-hola…- Dice un poco cohibida Hinata

-Y ellos quienes son?- Menciono Kankuro que recién acababa de llegar

-Jaja que maleducados somos! Yo soy Anya, el es Ryuu y ese de allá es Aoi

-Un placer- Respondieron los tres hermanos Sabaku No

-Muy bien déjenme les muestro la posada de la aldea para que se vayan instalando, deben estar cansados del viaje- Dice tranquilamente Gaara

-Que? De eso ni hablar Gaara!! Hay demasiado espacio en la casa como para que mandes a nuestros amigos a una posada!! – Exclamo Temari ante la idea de la posada

-No queremos ser una carga- Menciono Aoi

-Oh no lo serán! A mi hermanito no le importa en lo más mínimo…verdad Gaara? –Mirada asesina por parte de Temari-

-….Síganme chicos…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Una vez en la casa de los hermanos, Temari ubico a los ninjas en sus respectivos cuartos…Aoi, Naruto y Ryuu en uno, e Hinata, Sakura y Anya en otro, luego de desempacar y acomodarse todos bajaron a cenar…

-Que les parece si mañana les enseño la aldea?- Comento entusiasmada Temari, ante la idea de tener nuevos compañeros en casa

-Me parece excelente la idea dattebayo! Y tú vendrás también, verdad Hinata-chan?

-Cla-claro Naruto-kun

-Vayan ustedes chicos yo tengo trabajo que hacer en el hospital de la aldea- Dice algo distraída Sakura, desde que había llegado no había podido dejar de pensar en el chico de cabellos rojos…

-A mi me parece bien, aunque mañana mandare un reporte a Tsunade sama de nuestra llegada y hablare con los demás ninjas de aquí para ver como esta la situación- Menciono Ryuu

-Pues yo y Aoi si nos apuntamos!- Dice alegremente Anya

Ya el único que faltaba por decir si iba era el Kazekage, quien al ver la mirada de todos puestas en el, dejo de comer y simplemente dijo...

-A mi ni me miren, saben que tengo trabajo que hacer…- De repente su mirada choco con la de la pelirrosa y sintió una extraña sensación en el estomago- Y si me disculpan me iré a dormir…hasta mañana…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A la mañana siguiente ya todos se estaban preparando para salir y en el cuarto de las chicas…

-Estas segura de que no quieres venir Sakura-chan?

-Si Anya no te preocupes, tengo que hacer en el hospital y después se me acumula el trabajo, diviértanse por mí

-D-de acuerdo Sakura-chan- Respondió Hinata

-Hinataa, Anyaaa, apresúrense que ya nos vamos!!- Se oyó gritar la voz de Temari desde el piso de abajo

-Enseguida bajamos!!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ya abajo todos se disponían a irse, solo quedaban Sakura y Gaara aun en la casa, cuando Temari antes de salir le dijo a Gaara:

-Gaara haz el favor de mostrarle donde queda el hospital a Sakura-chan y de paso muéstrale donde almorzar que no creo que volvamos a tiempo para el almuerzo

-Pero…

-Me voy, adiós!- Termino de decir antes de que Gaara siquiera pudiera replicar

-No es necesario que me acompañes si no quieres…- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-Ah?...ah! no te preocupes no es molestia…- Respondió al ver a la pelirrosa a sus espaldas

-…Esta bien…nos vamos…?- Dice un poco cohibida al encontrarse sola con la imponente figura del Kazekage

-De acuerdo…

Y así, la pelirrosa y el pelirrojo (N.A xDD) salieron rumbo al hospital de la aldea, sin saber las sorpresas que traería el día de hoy…

* * *

Jajaja me e divertido mucho escribiendo este capitulo, sobre todo las pequeñas escenas donde Temari ejerce cierto "control" sobre su hermanito xDD me encargare de que ella le ponga un toque divertido a la historia. Como ven ya ay cierta "atraccion" entre nuestros protagonistas, pero no todo sera color de rosa, porque faltara mucho para que nuestro pelirrojo favorito acepte lo que siente.

Sin mas mas, gracias por leer y nos vemos en otra actualizacion!

Kabegami


	6. Conociendonos

Disculpen la tardanza, aqui el siguiente cap!

_**Conociéndonos**_

Gaara y Sakura caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Suna, después de terminar con sus respectivos deberes a Sakura se le ocurrió invitar al Kazekage a almorzar como una muestra de su gratitud por soportarla casi toda la mañana, y luego de mucho insistir e insistir el Kazekage se había resignado a lo inevitable…

-Una vez mas, gracias de nuevo Kazekage-sama por aceptar mi invitación a comer…- Dijo un tanto apenada por el incomodo silencio por parte de su acompañante

-Hn…no me gustan las formalidades Haruno, puedes llamarme Gaara…- Le respondió mientras su vista se desviaba a otro lado

-Pues…lo llamare así, si usted me llama por mi nombre, Gaara-san- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-…la formalidad…Sakura…

-Lo siento Gaara-kun!

Y así llegaron a un pequeño puesto de comida que se encontraba al costado de un parque, pero lo que no sabían nuestros protagonistas era que desde que salieron de la casa un grupo de curiosos los habían estado siguiendo…

-De verdad no hacemos nada mal en espiarlos así? –Dijo una tímida Hinata al imaginarse como seria la ira del Kazekage si se llegara a enterar de eso

-Bah…mi hermanito puede aparentar dar miedo pero el no dañaría ni a una mosca…y mas si esa mosca es su hermana mayor- Respondió malévolamente Temari

-Ahhh…tengo hambre! –Se quejó Anya mientras se recostaba en el pasto- Como me gustaria comer ahí!

-A todo esto porque los espiamos?- Pregunto un confundido Naruto

-Ahhh….tu cállate y mira Naruto….

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se encontraban sentados en una mesa mientras esperaban su pedido, Sakura habia pedido un ramen -Naruto le había inculcado el amor por el platillo- mientras que Gaara solo había ordenado unas galletas con té que ya se encontraba comiendo apaciblemente…

-…y bien…que se siente dirigir una aldea a tan corta edad?- Pregunto Sakura tratando de romper el hielo

-...Nada especial, considerando que antes algunos hubieran deseado verme muerto-Contesto tranquilamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de té –Pero uno aprende a vivir con eso

-Eh…supongo que sí…a mira ya llegó mi comida-Contesto nerviosa mientras una camarera ponía un tazón de humeante ramen en frente suyo

-Aquí esta la comida para la bella acompañante del Kazekage –Dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Gaara- Que disfruten su comida y su cita- Comento mientras se retiraba

-El y yo no estamos…

-No importa Sakura…-Agrego Gaara tomando una de sus galletas

Luego de eso nadie dijo nada hasta que acabaron de comer, cuando le Gaara le dijo a Sakura que le mostraría un lugar especial para el –Obviamente no uso esas palabras, pero le hubiera gustado decir eso- No sabia porque, pero algo en esa chica le estaba llamando la atención y aunque no le gustara en lo mas mínimo, una parte de el le decía que siguiera adelante.

-Bien aquí es…

-Oh Gaara…es hermoso…-Dijo una asombrada Sakura al contemplar la hermosa vista que tenía frente a ella: mostraba la aldea en todo su esplendor y de fondo el sol casi llegando a su parte más bella del crepúsculo, una visión magnífica, pensó Sakura.

-Me alegra que te guste…suelo venir aquí en ocasiones a pensar o simplemente a tomar un poco de aire de mis ocupaciones –Dijo un tanto pensativo aun preguntándose porque la había traído a este lugar.

De repente un águila surcó el cielo y se poso en el suelo, justo enfrente del pelirrojo, quien algo confundido agarro el mensaje que venia atado a la pata del animal…

"_Kazekage-sama solicitamos su presencia en el salón de reuniones, esperamos que pueda venir cuanto antes…_

_Atte._

_El Consejo"_

-Que sucede Gaara?-Le pregunto suavemente

-…no es nada, me tengo que ir, nos vemos en la cena, adiós- Y justo acababa de decir estas palabras cuando desapareció en un torbellino de arena.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura caminaba por las desiertas y oscuras calles de Suna, y es que, después de la repentina partida del Kazekage había decidido tomar un pequeño desvío camino a casa para pensar en las últimas cosas que le estaban pasando…

¿Qué era esta sensación que solo sentía cuando se encontraba con Gaara?

¿Por qué nunca lo había sentido con Sasuke?

Al recordar a Sasuke su corazón se estrujo y sus ojos se nublaron…y es que ella aun sentía algo por el…después de todo el daño que le había echo, ella aun lo quería…pero ya era suficiente…ella tenia derecho a ser feliz, no importaba con quien fuera…encontraría su felicidad aun si esta no se encontraba al lado del vengador, y limpiándose sus lagrimas siguió su camino a casa…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aunque no lo admitiera se encontraba preocupado…y mucho…y no era para menos, hacia ya mas de cuatro horas que había anochecido y dos de que el había llegado a la casa y Sakura aún no aparecía; aunque a decir verdad, sus hermanos tampoco aparecían y eso poco le importaba ya que a lo mejor con lo impulsiva que es Temari, habrán salido a algún lugar con los demás; pero volviendo al tema de importancia, aunque no lo admitiera estaba preocupado y aunque supiera que Sakura es tan capaz de protegerse a si misma como el, no podía dejar de pensar en que algo malo le hubiera pasado…

Un momento…

Algo hizo _clic_ en su cabeza…

¿Desde cuando Sabaku no Gaara se preocupaba por alguien más que no fuera el o sus hermanos –Aunque no lo quisiera admitir-?

Definitivamente algo andaba mal con el...

Analizo su situación…nunca antes se había preocupado por alguien que no fuera su familia o tuviera un vinculo estrecho por el, entonces porque siente su estomago extraño cuando esta junto a ella? Porque este repentino deseo de saber donde esta y si esta bien?...

Seria acaso que el…?

No…no podía ser…

El NO podía estar…_enamorado…_

Y aunque asi fuera sabia que Sakura nunca le podría corresponder…el era una persona fría y que no demostraba sus sentimientos; en cambio ella era amigable, dulce y una persona extremadamente linda…Se sonrojó al pensar esa clase de cosas y cuando pensó que las cosas no podrían ir peor el timbre de la puerta empezó a sonar…

Tratando de calmar sus emociones se dirigió a la puerta y pensó que moriría al ver quien se encontraba del otro lado…

-Siento llegar tarde Gaara-kun, pero me perdí- Dijo Sakura con una tímida sonrisa de la cual Gaara no pudo borrarse de su mente esa noche…

* * *

Gomen gomen gomen gomen!! u.u disculpen la tardanza pero tube un bloque artistico por decir que este cap lo tube que reescribir unas 4 veces porque de alguna forma se me dañaba el flujo de la historia, pero ya quedo! aqui ai posibles pistas de los que proximamente ocurra, aunque mas que nada se centra en la futura relacion de GaaraxSakura y en las confusiones de ambos, espero que les guste el cap y una vez mas disculpen!

En el prox. cap:

"Atacaremos Suna dentro de 2 dias..."

"A-anya? quien eres en realidad??"

_Secretos_


	7. Secretos

**Aqui les traigo el siguiente cap de mi historia, el mismo disclaimer de siempre y espero que les guste...**

**Sin mas, empezamos**

_**Secretos**_

-Siento llegar tarde Gaara-kun, pero me perdí – Dijo una tímida voz proveniente de la chica de cabellos rosados.

-Hmp; la próxima vez no seas tan despistada, aras que tus compañeros se preocupen por ti, agradece que aun no han llegado…entra –Respondió impávido como el hielo

Una mirada de arrepentimiento y una triste sonrisa fue lo único que alcanzo a ver antes de que la chica subiera rápido las escaleras murmurando un rápido _"Lo siento Gaara-san"_

Idiota hubiera sido una palabra muy suave para Gaara en este momento; en su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez la expresión de tristeza de Sakura al hablarle tan fríamente cuando en la tarde se habían llevado tan bien; se quedo tanto tiempo meditando sobre su comportamiento en el umbral de la puerta que no noto la llegada de otras personas ni de las miradas cómplices y de incredulidad que mostraban.

-Err…te sucede algo Gaara?– Menciono Temari tomando las riendas de la situación.

Gaara dio un pequeño respingo al oír la voz de su hermana y mirándola con sorpresa le respondió un bajo "no claro que no, que te hace pensar eso?"

-A que estas parado en la puerta con cara de idiota y no te diste cuenta que llegamos hermanito- Respondió burlonamente Kankuro

Gaara, como si recién hubiera reparado en que había mas personas aparte de Temari, se sonrojo un poco y fulminándolos a todos con la mirada entro rápidamente a la casa.

-Y a este que le paso dattebayo?- Agrego Naruto quien estuvo riéndose por lo bajo durante toda la extraña escena.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luego de la incomoda escena de la puerta, Sakura había subido rápidamente a su cuarto y al entrar y cerrar la puerta, no supo porque, pero pequeñas lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, se paso una mano cansinamente por la cara para retirarlas y se tumbo a la cama quedando profundamente dormida.

Lo que no sabía era que una figura lo había observado todo desde la ventana…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Señor le tengo noticias…

-Te escucho…- Dijo una voz cargada de maldad

-Según nuestros informes el kage de la aldea de la arena es el jinchuriki del bijuu de una cola y uno de los ninjas enviados de la aldea de la hoja es el jinchuriki del de nueve…aparte de esos fuertes rumores sobre que la raikage es una jinchuriki, aunque aun no sabemos de que bijuu –Dijo con voz algo temblorosa

-Eso dificulta un poco nuestros planes…sobre todo el no saber a que bijuu nos enfrentamos, lo mejor será atacarlos cuando estén solos o de alguna otra manera… -Al decir esto una maléfica sonrisa se formo en sus labios- …Aunque al final los tres terminaran muertos…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Amanecía y con esto un nuevo día en la aldea de la Arena, un pelirrojo se encontraba viendo el amanecer sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana mientras meditaba (N.A Bueno…Gaara no duerme xD aquí el todavía conserva el bijuu…creo que es muy obvio ya no?) sobre los últimos sentimientos extraños que estaba sintiendo hacia cierta pelirrosa y sobre la actitud que tomaría a partir de ahora; es decir, debería resignarse y sentarse a ver como la única persona que le había hecho sentir algo mas que simple aprecio se alejaba de el o debía pararse firme y pelear por lo que quería? Honestamente la primera opción le parecía la mas confiable, pero una vocecita muy dentro de el le decía _"no seas tonto…sabes que eso no es lo que quieres…luchar por ella…"_ sacudió la cabeza confuso y de un salto se bajo de donde estaba y se dispuso a arreglarse para salir a cumplir sus deberes como cabeza de la aldea.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Aquella mañana Sakura se había despertado de un ánimo extraño; si bien ayer se había acostado algo triste, esta mañana se había levantado con un ánimo renovado, como si a partir de ahora las cosas fueran a salir bien.

Animada por ese repentino cambio anímico, se fue a dar una ducha y justo cuando se dirigía al cuarto a vestirse unas voces masculinas la detuvieron…

-Esta mañana me llego un águila de un espía que tengo en la aldea y me dijo que los rebeldes sospechan de nuestra ubicación y aun peor, sobre tu condición de jinchuriki –Dijo la grave voz de Ryuu

-Eso no es posible! Los únicos que sabían de eso eran los sabios de la aldea, Nii Yugito y nosotros –Dijo molesto Aoi

-Eso no importa ahora –Se escucho entonces la voz de Anya, que ya no tenia ni pizca de esa voz relajada y despreocupada, si no que mostraba un tono de voz maduro y serio –Lo único que tenemos a nuestro favor es que no saben que bijuu se me fue entregado, a partir de ahora tendremos que actuar mas discretamente, no me gustaría poner en peligro a los habitantes de esta aldea ni a los ninjas de Konoha que tanta ayuda nos han prestado.

-Que pretendes que hagamos ahora Umi? Es nuestro deber velar por el bienestar del Raikage

"_Es nuestro deber velar por el bienestar del Raikage" _Aquellas palabras hicieron un fuerte impacto en la mente de Sakura quien no digería lo que estaba escuchando…acaso Anya, la niña bromista y despreocupada era la Raikage de la aldea de la Nube? Aquello no podía ser posible…se acerco un poco mas a la puerta rogando que hubiera escuchado mal…

-Mi bienestar pasa a segundo plano si la seguridad de dos aldeas se ve en peligro, no permitiré que por una persona mueran miles, si e de entregarme para que no invadan Suna, lo are sin pensarlo –Se oyó la decidida voz de Anya que no mostraba ni pizca de miedo o cobardía.

-Sabíamos que dirías eso…por algo el consejo te eligió líder de la aldea…

Plaf!

-Qu-quien demonios son ustedes? Anya quien eres en realidad? –Dijo la temblorosa voz de Sakura, con la mano aun apoyada en la puerta y la otra sujetándose la toalla para que no resbalara.

* * *

Bueno este cap fue mas como un relleno...queria mostrar algunas cosas antes de que quedaran sueltas y me parecio que era la mejor manera, sin embargo al final tenemos una situacion un tanto comprometedora

Cualquier duda, comentario, si te gusta o no como va la historia o simplemente porque asi se como es mi calidad de escritora...un review! no cuestan nada y ayudan mucho al desarrollo de la historia : )

Nos vemos en otra actualizacion

Kabegami


	8. Verdades

_**Verdades**_

_-Qu-quien demonios son ustedes? Anya quien eres en realidad? –Dijo la temblorosa voz de Sakura, con la mano aun apoyada en la puerta y la otra sujetándose la toalla para que no resbalara._

Aoi y Ryuu mostraban caras de asombro mientras que la de Anya se mantenía impasible, aunque en sus ojos se demostraba cierta sorpresa, esto si que no se lo esperaba…que su secreto se supiera tan pronto, así que, actúo rápido antes de que la situación se le saliera de las manos.

-Ryuu… Aoi… aprésenla y cierren la puerta –Dijo con voz autoritaria

Tarea que no resulto difícil dado el estado de conmocion en el que se encontraba Sakura quien al sentir los brazos de los subordinados de la peli-morada se asusto y su cara se puso pálida como la cera…mas no grito porque algo en su interior le decía que lo mejor era quedarse callada…

-Me alegra que no pongas resistencia, así me aras las cosas mas fáciles, en fin…dado que oíste toda nuestra conversación, creo que lo mas justo para ti es que te explique todo –Dijo con voz serena mientras miraba a Sakura, a quien Ryuu y Aoi habían sentado en una silla.

-Anya…estas segura? Mide bien las cosas que vas a decir –Dijo un tanto alarmado Ryuu

-Tranquilo, los ninjas de Konoha han sabido ganarse mi confianza y en parte me siento algo culpable de haberlos metido en este lío –Respondió un tanto apenada

-Quien…quien demonios son ustedes? –La entrecortada voz de Sakura interrumpió el dialogo entre los ninjas

-Disculpa… siento que te hallas tenido que enterar de la peor manera… pero bueno, t lo resumire todo… -Y empezó a contarle toda la historia desde su partida de la aldea de la nube- … y bueno…eso fue todo lo que paso y de lo que nos hemos enterado –Termino dando un suspiro

-No puedo creerlo… y Tsunade estaba enterada de todo? Porque nos lo quisieron ocultar? –Pregunto Sakura ya mas calmada

-La idea principal era no ponerlos en riesgo al saber mi paradero actual, yo fui a Konoha en busca de asilo y Tsunade-sama decidió dármelo, no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de que me uniera a esta misión, pero me sentía culpable por las cosas que le pasan a esta aldea por mi culpa –Le respondió Anya

-Vaya… y… si puedo preguntar… hablaron que tu eras una jinchuriki, entonces eres igual que Naruto? Tienes uno de esos dentro de ti…? –Pregunto no tan convencida de que fuera a recibir una respuesta

-Anya, me parece que esta niña esta preguntando mucho ya… -Dijo Aoi amenazadoramente

-A quien le dices niña mocoso de pelo azul? Podría destruirte con uno de mis golpes! –Respondió enfadada, y es que, nunca le había gustado que pusieran en duda su propio poder.

-Y tu quien te crees chiclosa?! –Dijo mientras se levantaba de donde se encontraba y la miraba amenazadoramente

-BASTA!

Ambos se quedaron estáticos al oír el grito proveniente de la niña de cabellos morados y enseguida se callaron

-Sakura, me tendrás que disculpar pero eso no te lo puedo revelar, se trata de una información altamente peligrosa y no quiero involucrar a nadie mas, me entiendes?

-Cla-claro no ay problema –Dijo un tanto cohibida después del tremendo grito dado por la Ninja

-Me parece perfecto… una última cosa, te estaría eternamente agradecida si guardaras el secreto, me parece que aun no sale la ocasión indicada para revelar esto a los demás miembros del equipo… Ahora, si me disculpas, seguiré con mis asuntos y veo que tu aun tienes un asunto que terminar… -Agrego divertida al ver que Sakura aun se encontraba en toalla

-Que?... Ahh! –Se sonrojo en el acto al ver las caras divertidas de Anya y Ryuu, agarro fuertemente su toalla contra su cuerpo y salio deprisa de la habitación

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Acaba de salir del cuarto cuando pensando que su día no podía empeorar mas después de lo que había pasado, cuando, de repente una figura se estrello contra ella haciéndola caer al suelo del impacto.

-Ah!

-… Te encuentras bien..? –Dijo una voz profunda y grave que solo podía pertenecer a…

-Gaara! –Exclamo sonrojándose al instante al saber que, de todas las personas en la casa se tenia que haber tropezado con el pelirrojo –Lo lamento mucho, no vi por donde iba… -Termino de decir, aun sin levantarse del suelo

-… No te preocupes, no fue nada –Le dijo mientras en un impulso le extendía una mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Gra… gracias… -Contesto mientras, fuertemente sonrojada agarraba la mano que el pelirrojo le ofrecía y se levantaba del suelo

Gaara que hasta ese momento solo se había enfocado en la cara de la chica, noto que solo llevaba puesta una toalla encima, al verla así no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco y apartar la mirada de ella mientras carraspeaba un poco

-Pasa algo..? –Dijo Sakura algo confundida, al momento que reaccionaba y se acordaba de cómo estaba; esto solo agravo mas el sonrojo de la chica que con una rápida disculpa se dirigió a su cuarto

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Luego de aquel vergonzoso encuentro en el pasillo, Sakura se dispuso a salir a dar un paseo por la aldea, ya que, para variar todos habían salido con Temari después del almuerzo

-Esto de dejarme sola ya se esta volviendo costumbre… voy a llegar a pensar que algo traman contra mi –Refunfuñaba mientras bajaba por las escaleras dispuesta a salir

-Vas a alguna parte? –Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Rápidamente se volteo para ver a Gaara recostado contra una pared mirándola con su característica expresión de seriedad

-Pues… _"vamos Sakura, porque es tan difícil responderle esa pregunta?"_… pensaba salir a tomar algo de aire por la aldea –Termino de decir algo apenada

-… Te… parece si te acompaño? –Le dijo algo cohibido mientras en su mente se recriminaba por ser tan lanzado _"seguro me dirá que no…"_

-… Cla-claro, porque no?

"_me dijo que si!, esperen… me emocione por eso? Que me esta pasando…" _Pensaba Gaara mientras caminaba hasta la puerta con Sakura

-Y a donde te gustaría ir? –Pregunto Sakura tratando de romper el hielo cuando se encontraban caminando por las vacías calles de Suna

-... Que te parece si vamos a las afueras de la aldea..? –Menciono con su tono de voz que no mostraba ninguna emoción

-Claro! Me encantaría Gaara –Dijo animada y mostrando una sonrisa que dejo embobado a Gaara por unos instantes aunque lo disimulo bien

Luego de un tiempo de cambiar, llegaron a lo que parecía un Oasis a las afueras de la aldea, hermoso era una palabra que se quedaba corta en la cabeza de Sakura, enfrente de ella había un manantial con agua tan transparente que podría jurar que si se asomaba vería el fondo de este y rodeando a este, habían unos árboles que le daban al lugar una privacidad natural y un ambiente de paraíso que contrastando con lo fiero del desierto, simplemente se quedo sin palabras al espectáculo que tenia enfrente

Gaara por su parte estaba sin aliento, ver la cara de Sakura al estar enfrente del oasis simplemente opaco la belleza del pequeño refugio que tenían enfrente, sus ojos irradiaban una especia de luz y su sonrisa opacaba cualquier cosa a su alrededor, y en ese momento lo supo… supo que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella y que no permitiría que nada ni nadie borrara esa sonrisa de su rostro, y que siempre lucharía por mantenerla, aun si no fuera a el a quien ella se las dedicara…

-Gaara… estas bien? –La dulce voz de Sakura cerca de él lo trajo de vuelta de su mundo de sentimientos recién descubiertos, con un leve sonrojo en la cara y un bajo _"si no te preocupes…" _camino un poco hasta llegar a la orilla del manantial donde se sentó en unas rocas que lo bordeaban

-Es un lugar muy precioso Gaara… me alegra que me trajeras aquí… -Dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Lo descubrí un día que patrullaba por la aldea… me pareció que nadie conoce de su ubicación, porque no a sido invadido de ninguna forma y aun se conserva virgen –Dijo pensativo mientras miraba la superficie cristalina del agua

"_Porque me siento así? Siento como si nunca quisiera separarme de el y estar con el en este lugar tan hermoso… me hace pensar que con el todo va a estar bien… será que me estoy enamorando de el…?" _Se preguntaba internamente Sakura mientras su mirada se encontraba con la de Gaara en el reflejo del agua…

Instantáneamente ambos se sonrojaron y apartaron la vista para después mirarse a los ojos, esta vez frente a frente… ojos aguamarina encontraron las esmeraldas… y fue inevitable… ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro… lentamente y con duda, Gaara subió una mano y acaricio suavemente la mejilla sonrojada de Sakura mientras esta cerraba sus ojos… todo eran tan perfecto… hasta que un ruido ensordecedor los saco a ambos de su ensoñación; Gaara se levanto rápidamente del suelo y miro en dirección a la aldea de la cual salía humo por uno de sus lados… aquello era tan extraño…

Gritos seguidos de más explosiones, Sakura se había levantado y exclamo;

-Gaara, están atacando la aldea!

* * *

*se esconde* hola! lamento muuucho la tardanza pero tube otro bloqueo mental, me fui de viaje, tube problemas con mi novio... en fin muchas cosas que me atrasaron en el desarrollo de esta historia, por eso decidi traerles un capitulo que lo compensara *aunque no tanto* por mi ausencia, espero que les guste!

Cualquier duda, sugerencia o simplemente porque me gustaria saber si les gusta la historia (: me dejan un review, es facil y no toma mucho tiempo :)

El prox. capitulo se llamara:

_"La primera advertencia"_

Nos vemos!

Kabegami


	9. La Primera Advertencia

_**La primera advertencia**_

_Instantáneamente ambos se sonrojaron y apartaron la vista para después mirarse a los ojos, esta vez frente a frente… ojos aguamarina encontraron las esmeraldas… y fue inevitable… ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro… lentamente y con duda, Gaara subió una mano y acaricio suavemente la mejilla sonrojada de Sakura mientras esta cerraba sus ojos… todo eran tan perfecto… hasta que un ruido ensordecedor los saco a ambos de su ensoñación; Gaara se levanto rápidamente del suelo y miro en dirección a la aldea de la cual salía humo por uno de sus lados… aquello era tan extraño…_

_Gritos seguidos de más explosiones, Sakura se había levantado y exclamo;_

_-Gaara, están atacando la aldea!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

Aquello NO estaba pasando…

Simplemente NO podía estar pasando…

Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron a más no poder al ver salir humo por uno de los lados de los muros de su aldea

Esto jamás se lo perdonaría… por culpa de su debilidad ante este sentimiento que estaba sintiendo por la pelirrosa había dejado desprotegida su aldea, aquello por lo que tanto había luchado y ahora la atacaban… que inútil se sentía…

Hizo rápidamente con sus manos unos sellos mientras enfrente de el se formaba un montículo de arena

-Gaara, que haces? Debemos ir a la aldea rápido! Me preocupa como estarán todos… -Dijo Sakura alarmada ante las explosiones que habían escuchado provenientes de la aldea

-No me interrumpas! Si esta pasando todo esto es por tu culpa! Jamás debí salir de la aldea contigo y me arrepiento de haberlo echo! –Dijo con un gesto de impotencia en su cara mientras por dentro el corazón se le desgarraba al ver como la cara de Sakura se encogía del dolor y las lágrimas luchaban por salir

Lo único que pudo hacer Sakura ante esto fue agarrarse fuertemente al pecho mientras veía como Gaara desaparecía en un torbellino de arena…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

Anya corría… haciendo uso de un poco del chakra de su bijou interno podía ir mas rápido si así lo deseaba… sus ojos –de un inusual color amarillo- se hallaban chispeantes, como si un relámpago fuera a salir de ellos, se dirigía a toda velocidad junto con sus compañeros, Hinata y Naruto hacia las afueras de la aldea a prestar ayuda, Kankuro y Temari fueron los primeros en acercarse a los limites de la aldea donde el ataque había sido dado

-Te has preguntado porque su velocidad es tan sorprendente? –Le pregunto Naruto a Hinata mientras poco a poco la figura de Anya se alejaba de ellos

-N-no lo se Naruto… debe ser que así fue entrenada… -Dijo una apenada Hinata

Al llegar lo que encontraron fue shockeante para el grupo de ninjas… el ataque se había dado en el limite norte de la aldea, un área donde había mas que nada casas de habitantes de la aldea que en ese momento se hallaban unas en llamas y otras destruidas… gente herida por todas partes y los ninjas medico de un lado para el otro…

Anya movía la cabeza en todas las direcciones en busca de algún culpable… alguien en quien descargar la ira y la sangre que dentro de ella su demonio reclamaba, pero solo pudo ver a Temari que se acercaba hacia ellos con expresión seria con algo en las manos…

-Temari! Saben quien hizo todo esto? –Naruto fue el primero en hablar al ver llegar a la Sabaku No

-No Naruto, lo único que dejo fue esto –Menciono mientras señalaba el papel algo quemado que llevaba en las manos

-Y que dice? –Dijo una voz tan gélida que sorprendió a todos los presentes que voltearon y vieron a Gaara que acababa de llegar a la escena del atentado

"_Estimado Kazekage:_

_Esto fue solo una muestra de lo que soy capaz de hacer con tal de cumplir mi cometido, el cual es muy simple y espero que usted sea capaz de llegar a un acuerdo conmigo._

_Sabemos que dentro de su aldea se esconde el Raikage y nuestra organización solo quiere capturarlo pues dejo unos asuntos pendientes con nosotros, no pedimos mas nada, salvo que nos entreguen al Raikage vivo antes de 3 días… Así que le dejamos tiempo para pensar y buscarlo… De lo contrario las consecuencias que caerán sobre su aldea serán desastrosas y no se compararan con las explosiones de hoy_

_Se despide de ustedes,_

_Kurosaim"_

Al terminar de leer la última línea todos los presentes se quedaron en un silencio sepulcral… que en la aldea se encontraba el Raikage? Aquello no podía ser cierto verdad?

-Bueno… supongo que ya saben lo que vamos a hacer no? –Dijo Gaara rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía

-Va a entregar al Raikage, Kazekage-sama? –Dijo Anya con un tono mordaz que sorprendió a sus compañeros

-Por supuesto que no… si no me creen capaz de proteger mi aldea están muy equivocados –Contesto cortante el pelirrojo –Aparte no creo que de verdad el Raikage se encuentre oculto en mi aldea, ahora lo importante es evaluar los daños y curar a los heridos –Agrego tras un momento de pensar

-A todo esto… donde se encuentra Sakura-chan? –Dijo Naruto al notar la ausencia de la pelirrosa

Al escuchar eso Gaara no pudo evitar sentir como un cuchillo se clavaba en su corazón… la había tratado horrible por un momento de rabia y sabia que había herido sus sentimientos… aunque fuera algo que el nunca aria debía buscarla para disculparse y arreglar las cosas…

-Ella… esta cumpliendo un encargo que le pedí, iré a buscarla y le avisare que se necesita de su ayuda en el hospital… los demás ayuden a Kankuro y Temari a reparar los daños de esta área… -Dijo Gaara con voz neutra

-De acuerdo Kazekage-sama!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOo

Gaara se dirigía hacia el oasis donde por ultima vez había visto a Sakura… internamente pedía por que la ojiverde aun se encontrara hay… quizás aun tenia alguna esperanza…

Al llegar la halló sentada de espaldas a el viendo su reflejo en la superficie del estanque, se sintió la peor escoria del mundo al oír mientras se acercaba un pequeño sollozo proveniente de la chica

-Sa… Sakura? Te encuentras bien? –Ok pregunta estúpida Gaara, pero que mas podía decir?, le pregunto mientras se acercaba y se sentaba a su lado pero mirando hacia el desierto

-Gaara!... Que paso? Están todo bien? Yo estoy bien no te preocupes… -Dijo entrecortadamente mientras vanamente se limpiaba las lagrimas que corrían por su cara

-Siento si te herí hace un rato… no era mi intención decirte esas crueles palabras… lo lamento mucho –Dijo casi susurrando mientras agachaba la cabeza apenado

-No… no te preocupes… ya estoy acostumbrada a ser una molestia… -Dijo melancólica mientras mas lagrimas luchaban por salir

-No lo eres! –Aquella declaración hizo sorprender a la chica que alzo la mirada y se encontró con un cabizbajo Gaara

-Eres fuerte y te preocupas por los demás… eres bien diferente a mi que soy egoísta y frío… nunca… es por eso que nunca podrá ser… -Dijo tristemente con la cabeza aun baja

-Que no podrá ser Gaara? –Dijo sonrojada después de las palabras del chico

En respuesta, el chico alzo la cabeza y con delicadeza poso sus labios sobre los de ella… fue solo un roce pero basto solo eso para desatar las emociones que en ambos había nacido…

Al separarse se miraron a la cara muy sonrojados y Sakura quien con ese beso se había confundido y su corazón se había acelerado, se levanto rápidamente y corrió en dirección al desierto…

Sin saber que con ella se iba el corazón del pelirrojo que la miraba mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla…

* * *

x3 siento que me quedo muy romantico... no debi pasarme en azucar pero bueno xD espero que les guste este capitulo :) es algo corto, pero cuando llegue a esto quise dejarlo aqui para crear suspenso *risas malevolas* en verdad pensaba seguir xD pero lo tratare de recompensar en el siguiente.

Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado y les guste el GaaxSaku que ya se empieza a sentir... Recuerden cualquier duda, sugerencia, tomatazo o lo que sea xD un Review! en verdad los aprecio mucho, me hacen elevar mi moral como escritora y seguir escribiendo porque como una vez lei en un fic... "Los review son la comida del escritor" xD jajaja

nos vemos en otra actualizacion :)

Kabegami


	10. El Jinchurikki Del Rayo

_**El Jinchurikki del Rayo**_

_Que no podrá ser Gaara? –Dijo sonrojada después de las palabras del chico_

_En respuesta, el chico alzo la cabeza y con delicadeza poso sus labios sobre los de ella… fue solo un roce pero basto solo eso para desatar las emociones que en ambos había nacido…_

_Al separarse se miraron a la cara muy sonrojados y Sakura quien con ese beso se había confundido y su corazón se había acelerado, se levanto rápidamente y corrió en dirección al desierto…_

_Sin saber que con ella se iba el corazón del pelirrojo que la miraba mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoO

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente 2 dias desde que Sakura había intercambiado palabras con Gaara, siempre evitaba quedarse a solas con el y le inventaba excusas cuando el se acercaba a hablarle, honestamente aun no se sentía preparada para darle la cara al Kazekage, aunque en su mente deberían haber cosas mas importantes en las que pensar… como el echo de que, en solo un día se decidiría el destino de Suna y el de Anya de paso, si es que ella pensaba comunicarle a los demás su estado de Raikage y Jinchurikki, ella no podía dejar de pensar en ese "intento de beso" y lo que había representado para su corazón…

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no sintió la presencia de una Ninja de cabellos morados que la miraba con expresión suspicaz desde la puerta, si no fue cuando la chica cerró la puerta provocando un respingo por parte de la pelirrosa

-Anya? Me asustaste… que haces aquí? –Dijo Sakura calmadamente

-Vine a hablar contigo y a avisarte de algo… pero lo segundo puede esperar… dime, paso algo con el Kazekage? –Respondió con una mirada divertida

-C-con Ga-Gaara? No como crees… que pudo haber pasado? –Dijo tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-Jajaja, que te pongas así solo me confirma lo que sospecho… tranquila no le diré a nadie que sientes algo por el, aunque siendo sincera deberías decirle algo… e visto que esa chica… Matsuri creo que se llama, le coquetea y se le insinúa mucho, no crees? –Dijo maliciosamente mientras veía como la cara se Sakura palidecía

-Y porque habría de interesarme eso? Digo, es su alumna, yo no puedo interferir en eso… -Dijo tristemente mientras bajaba el rostro

-Mira, no se mucho sobre ese tema, pero se nota que el también esta interesado en ti, suelo observar mucho a la gente sabes? Por eso sentí que algo había pasado entre ustedes y decidí intervenir al ver que ninguno se dignaba a hacer algo –Dijo al oír el tono triste de Sakura

-De verdad piensas que el podría estar interesado en mi? –Dijo mientras se le iluminaba la cara

-Claro, porque no? Mejor tu a la rara de Matsuri –Dijo mientras dejaba escapar una risa

-Creo que hablare con el, aunque no se cuando; pero gracias por tu ayuda Anya –Dijo amigablemente al haber hallado en la Raikage una amiga

-Ahora que lo mencionas… porque no lo haces ya? Casi olvido a que venia, te venia a avisar que los quiero reunir a todos en la sala para hablar con ustedes –Al ver la cara de Sakura agrego seria- Si, es sobre mi condición, creo que ya llegó el momento de que sepan la verdad… pero eso no viene al caso, podrías ir a avisarle a Gaara? Así me ahorras el trabajo y de paso hablas con el no te parece? –Termino de decir mientras una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

-Cla-claro… supongo que podré ir… -Y diciendo esto salio de la habitación rumbo al despacho del pelirrojo (N.A Gaara tiene, además de su despacho principal, uno en la casa donde atiende asuntos y esas cosas xP)

-Buena suerte! Nos vemos en la sala –Dijo Anya alegremente al verla salir

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoO

Sakura caminaba al despacho de Gaara; al estar cerca no pudo evitar sentir unas voces dentro y como bien dicen, la curiosidad mato al gato, la pelirrosa en vez de entrar, se quedo afuera escuchando la conversación…

-Gaara-sempai… me gustaría decirle algo… -Se oyó la voz de una apenada Matsuri

-Dime… -Respondió la fría de Gaara

-Yo desde hace un tiempo… que siento cosas por usted… Gaara-sempai… yo estoy enamorada de usted! –Dijo o más bien grito la alumna de Gaara, mientras afuera, Sakura abría sus ojos a más no poder mientras sentía como su corazón se estrujaba de la pena al no saber como reaccionaria Gaara

-Yo… -Se escucho la voz de Gaara, pero afuera Sakura –que había decidido irse al escuchar la declaración de Matsuri- tropezó y dio con la puerta que se termino de abrir mostrando a la pálida pelirrosa

-Sakura? Que hac… -No pudo terminar la frase porque unos labios pertenecientes a su alumna se posaban sobre los de el… al principio lo dejo en shock, pero luego al saber en la situación que se encontraba aparto a Matsuri de un leve empujón y miro a la puerta asustado donde ya no quedaba rastro de Sakura…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoO

-Y a quienes esperamos Anya? –Dijo un adormilado Naruto al ver que Anya aun no empezaba a explicarles el motivo de su improvisada reunión

-A Sakura y Gaara, que por cierto se están demorando mucho… -Dijo un tanto pensativa pensando si algo pudo haber salido mal

-Mi hermanito esta en su despacho, dejen voy y lo busco –Intervino Temari al notar la ausencia de su hermano menor

-No ara falta… -Dijo una voz a sus espaldas

-Gaara? –Dijo Temari al darse la vuelta –Que sorpresa hermanito, justo a quien esperábamos- Término de decir alegremente

-Si? Y eso para que? –Dijo un tanto confundido

-Yo lo mande a llamar Kazekage-sama… que Sakura-san no le dio el recado? –Dijo una confundida Anya

-No ella… no la e visto… -Mintió mientras su mente volaba a la imagen de Sakura en la puerta de su despacho

-Bueno, luego la busco… al menos ella ya se encuentra al tanto… el motivo de esta reunión hoy es para comunicarles algo… espero que lo tomen de buena manera y quiero que sepan que si lo oculte fue por el propio bien de ustedes… pero ahora eso esta en juego y es primordial que les diga… yo soy la Raikage de la aldea de la Nube… -Termino de decir con voz seria mientras miraba a los presentes

-Que? Estas de broma cierto dattebayo? –Naruto fue el primero en hablar luego de un prolongado silencio entre los presentes

-Me temo que no Naruto-san… si me permiten les explicare como empezó todo… -Y así les relato la historia que en su momento le fue relatada a Sakura; solo con la inclusión esta vez de su condición como jinchurikki…

"…_Yo era pequeña cuando sellaron al bijuu dentro de mi… mama decía que era por el bien de la aldea y yo, pensando que seria algo divertido, acepte gustosa sin poder explicarme porque los ojos de mi madre se aguaron al decirle mi respuesta… poco después me llevaron a un viejo gurú de la aldea, quien al verme dijo -es perfecta… pónganla en esta cama- el ritual de contención fue muy doloroso, aun recuerdo como mi padre abrazaba a mi madre en un vano intento de evitar que parara con esta locura… al cabo de un rato el gurú dijo que ya había acabado y yo perdí el conocimiento… _

_Al recobrarlo me hallaba sola en mi cuarto, aunque dentro de mi sabia que ya no estaría más sola… mi padre entro y me explico todo sobre el bijuu… __Rokubi no Raijuu… el dios del trueno o demonio de seis colas habitaba dentro de mi, lo cual me proporcionaría un poder que ningún Ninja a tenido y un chakra inagotable…"_

-Desde ese momento inicio mi entrenamiento para poder controlarlo y no e parado de entrenar hasta tener el control completo de las seis colas… aunque hasta el momento solo pueda controlar cuatro… -Dijo mientras la voz se le apagaba… recordar esos días era muy doloroso…

Gaara y Naruto estaban atónitos… así que esa chica era igual que ellos, albergaba dentro de si algo sumamente poderoso que le había traído desdicha y sufrimiento a su vida… justo como ellos…

-Pues creo que esta de mas decirlo… -Empezó Gaara a hablar- Que tanto yo, como las fuerzas de mi aldea lucharemos hasta nuestro ultimo aliento para proteger al Raikage de la aldea de la nube… y si esos ninjas se atreven a pensar que no les daremos batalla, estan muy equivocado –Termino de decir con una voz decidida

-Claro que si dattebayo! –Dijo un alegre Naruto mientras se paraba de donde estaba- Hinata-chan y yo daremos lo mejor de nosotros por proteger la aldea! –Agrego mientras miraba significativamente a la Hyuuga que se sonrojaba en el acto

-Gracias chicos… este es mi plan… -Comenzó a decir mientras todos la escuchaban atentos

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoO

Sakura lloraba… lloraba mientras sentía como su corazón se partía en pequeños pedazos al ver de nuevo la escena de Gaara siendo besado con Matsuri en su cabeza… como dolía… como le dolía volverse a enamorar sin ser correspondida…

Debería haberlo predicho… ella era una molestia… una débil… Gaara nunca se fijaría en ella teniendo a Matsuri enfrente… que ilusa había sido al pensar que quizás Gaara podía llegar a sentir algo por ella…

Su rostro se hundió en la almohada en un vano intento de reprimir un sollozo cuando oyó un sonido proveniente del balcón…

Con sus sentidos atentos aunque algo nerviosa salio al balcón donde una repentina brisa le hizo dar un respingo y la presencia de alguien detrás de ella la hizo voltear rápidamente…

Iba a gritar cuando alguien puso su mano en su boca… lo ultimo que vio antes de quedarse dormida son un par de ojos rojos como la sangre…

* * *

Intrigaaa, intrigaaa, de quien seran esos ojos? Gaara y Sakura podran arreglarse y estar juntos? Creo que les quedan muchas dificultades por delante xD jajaja veanlo en el proximo capitulo!

Quiero agradecer a todos mis lectores que me dejan reviews y se toman la molestia de leer mi fic (: en verdad, un millon de gracias! Me animan a seguir con mi historia n.n

Ando en busca de un beta reader (: alguien que lea mis trabajo antes del "gran lanzamiento" y me de su opinion sobre como pulirlos ect ect... si alguien es beta y quiere betear mis trabajos... bienvenido sea!

Sin mas creo que eso es todo (: espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, recuerden dejar un review! Son mi motivacion personal como escritora y de que el fic va por buen camino (: saludos!

Kabegami


	11. En La Linea Enemiga

**En La Línea Enemiga**

Abrió sus ojos pesadamente al sentir un insistente goteo en su sien justo en el momento que las imágenes de lo ocurrido anteriormente llegaban a su mente a una velocidad alarmante…

"_Gaara besando a Matsuri…un sonido proveniente del balcón… un golpe y luego silencio…"_

Se levanto apresuradamente de donde se encontraba recostada solo para darse cuenta que se encontraba atada de manos y pies a unas cadenas empotradas a la pared, dio una rápida inspección al lugar para ver que se encontraba en un cuarto húmedo y completamente oscuro si no fuera por la ventana que dejaba ver una luna grande y brillante, analizo su situación y comprendió que lo mejor por el momento era calmarse y saber quién era el enemigo antes de planear algún plan de escape o algo que la mantuviera a salvo por el momento…

El sonido chirriante de la puerta al abrirse la distrajo completamente de sus cavilaciones, nerviosa poso su vista en la puerta oxidada para ver aparecer en la estancia a un muchacho que si ella hubiera estado de pie le llevaba una cabeza de alto, ojos rojos que no demostraban emoción alguna y un alborotado cabello rojo oscuro que contrastaba con su nívea piel.

-¿Quién eres y qué quieres de mi? –Se atrevió a preguntar al ver que el muchacho parecía no tener intención de hablar

-Tú tienes un vínculo especial con el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena… -Al decir eso Sakura no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en su corazón- Nosotros planeábamos invadir su aldea mañana pero hubo un cambio de planes al descubrir esa información… ahora le daremos al Kazekage 2 días mas para que piense en entregar a la jinchurikki a cambio de tu vida… y ni pienses en escapar porque te extrajimos todo tu chakra y si por algún milagro lo logras hacer yo mismo me encargare de matarte… -Termino de decir con una voz fría capaz de congelar el ambiente

Las pupilas de Sakura de dilataron al oír aquello… entonces se encontraba con los causantes de que Anya huyera de su aldea… y ahora querían poner a Gaara a elegir entre dos vidas… simplemente no lo podía creer; se llenó de ira, angustia y sobretodo dolor… ahora se daba cuenta que su interés por el Kazekage solo le traerá problemas y se sintió peor al pensar que ni siquiera el tenia la culpa dado que, el no sentía absolutamente nada por ella… que irónico era el mundo… el tenía que pagar por los errores de ella…

Bajo su cabeza mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas amargas y llenas de dolor mientras su acompañante la miraba con desprecio, en verdad él nunca pudo comprender porque la gente se dejaba suavizar por sentimientos tan inservibles como el amor o la amistad, aquello era para débiles y el no lo era

-Débil… -Musitó con desprecio al verla en ese estado y salir de la estancia dando un fuerte portazo con la puerta de metal

Sakura solo pudo seguir llorando mientras miraba por la ventana… aquella seria una noche muy larga…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras en la aldea de la Arena…

Gaara se encontraba en su despacho completamente solo tratando de no perder la calma, en las últimas cinco horas prácticamente había tenido que haber dado uso a todo el autocontrol de su existencia y es que, después de lo sucedido no era para menos…

-Flashback-

_Terminada la reunión con Anya, Gaara se dirigió a su despacho a pensar un poco sobre lo acontecido con Sakura momentos antes cuando un grito lo hizo salir de su ensoñación…_

_-Narutoo!!! –Si no se equivocaba esa debía de ser la voz de Hinata, que raro resultaba oírla gritar siendo que ella siempre hablaba en susurros así que sin pensarlo se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el grito que si no se equivocaba debía de ser el cuarto que ella compartía con Sakura..._

_Al llegar vio a Naruto abrazando consoladoramente a Hinata mientras ella lloraba en su hombro, mas sin embargo en su rostro se notaba una expresión de furia, Temari y los demás que también habían llegado antes que el tenían expresiones sombrías y nadie reparo en su llegada hasta que hablo_

_-¿Se puede saber que sucedió? –Demandó con voz autoritaria al grupo de gente_

_Luego de un momento de silencio Temari se dispuso a contestarle a su hermano…_

_-Se han llevado a Sakura… -Dijo con voz temblorosa mientras le alargaba un papel_

_Gaara no supo con que fuerzas agarro el papel y lo estiraba para leerlo pues su mente parecía que había huido de su cuerpo_

"_Kazekage:_

_Nos hemos llevado a una persona que sabemos tiene un vinculo especial con usted como advertencia de que vamos en serio con respecto a que nos entregue a la Raikage por las buenas… eso si quiere ver a su pelirrosa por las buenas claro… porque si es por malas creo que nos tomaremos la molestia de que su estadía con nosotros sea endemoniadamente agradable… _

_Esperamos su respuesta en dos días más_

_Sin más,_

_Talek"_

-Fin Flashback-

Gaara era una persona reconocida por su manera fría de ser y su tendencia a solo socializar con contadas personas, el no era esa clase de persona que uno pensaría que podría llegar a enamorar de una persona como Sakura Haruno la cual era un total opuesto de él, pero así eran las cosas y mas que bien el destino le encanta jugar con nosotros y esa era una realidad que Gaara había aceptado al leer el papel… simplemente el amor para él no estaba hecho, era el destino de la aldea o la vida de la persona que amas… ¿Qué elegir? ¿Cómo decidir lo correcto? El se juro nunca poner los sentimientos por delante de sus obligaciones como Kazekage mas sin embargo aquí estaba dudando de sus propias decisiones por primera vez en su vida…

El sonido proveniente de la puerta lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones; levanto la cabeza para ver entrar a Anya y sentarse enfrente de su escritorio con expresión seria

-Sé cómo te sientes Gaara y planeo entregarme por las buenas y sin oponer resistencia, me parece que ya les he causado demasiados problemas a ti y a los ninjas de Konoha; en verdad no me perdonaría que algo le pasara a Sakura y menos si se que pude evitarlo –Dijo con voz autoritaria aunque se tratara del mismísimo Sabaku No Gaara

-Aún tenemos dos días y me niego a ponérselas tan fáciles a esos rebeldes, si creen que un simple chantaje me ara doblegar ante sus peticiones entonces están bien equivocados, podemos armar una resistencia –Le respondió mientras se levantaba y se daba la vuelta para mirar por la ventana

-Y poner en peligro la vida de Sakura?!?! Acaso estás loco o qué? Te das cuenta de lo que eso dañaría tus relaciones con la aldea de la hoja?! –Le espetó

-Es su vida a cambio de la de un Kage de las cinco naciones, ella es una ninja y por lo tanto debe de estar preparada para dar la vida cuando sea necesario darla –Dijo tratando de evitar que se le rompiera la voz y es que si viéramos a través del cuerpo de Gaara, más allá de su aspecto veríamos como por dentro su corazón se rompe en miles de pedazos…

-No acepto tu decisión! Me niego a formar parte de ella! –Dijo consternada de que Gaara fuera tan insensible

-Te recuerdo que estas en MI aldea y aquí se hace lo que yo ordene –Le respondió con voz ácida mientras una lágrima escapaba de sus ojos

-De acuerdo… se hará lo que su excelencia diga… -Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta- Honestamente no puedo comprender como Sakura se pudo enamorar de ti –Termino de decir dando un fuerte portazo

Aquello derribó la última barrera que protegía el corazón de Gaara, se fueron abajo todas las defensas que lo protegían de los sentimientos que hacían débiles a las personas…

…Aquella noche Gaara supo lo que era sufrir por la persona que amas…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura se encontraba recostada en su celda, se sentía débil y tenia frio pues la humedad de la celda mas las bajas temperaturas de la noche ya se estaban empezando a sentir en su cuerpo, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, desde que su captor se había ido solo fue a visitarla una muchacha enclenque de aspecto flacucho que le llevo un pan mohoso y un poco de agua tibia para que comiera, lo cual solo provocó el asco en la pelirrosa pero que, a regañadientes termino por comerse.

Llevaba un rato pensando en que estaría haciendo Gaara en ese momento cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir, esta vez dando paso al muchacho que suponía ella era el que la había privado de su libertad

-¿Qué quieres ahora? –Le dijo cortante en cuanto puso pie dentro de la habitación

-Esos no son buenos modales para hablarle a alguien como yo estúpida –Le respondió al tiempo que le soltada un golpe al estomago- Vengo por ordenes de mi superior para que nos suministres ordenes sobre tu querido Kazekage –Termino de decir con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro

-Nunca les diré nada ni a ti ni a tu superior –Le dijo desafiante y con la mirada cargada de odio

-Eso me supuse pero por suerte nuestro jefe tiene sus métodos para hacer hablar a las personas –Le volvió a propinar otro golpe, esta vez en la cara que la hizo sangrar y soltar un pequeño grito- Ahora veremos si de verdad no quieres hablar…

…Aquella noche Sakura sufrió una vez por la persona que ocupa su corazón…

* * *

Definitivamente creo que me van a odiar después de esta capitulo xD primeramente pido disculpas por el retraso pero tube un bloqueo de ideas y el colegio me extrae mucho tiempo que me gustaria invertirle a esta historia porque la veo muy prometedora (: espero que el capitulo sea de su agrada y les guste la manera que se va desarrollando la historia en si

Muchas pero muchas gracias por los reviews!! Me complace mucho saber que les agrada la historia y que les gusta la manera en la que la llevo (: ustedes le dan vida a este fic, gracias totales!

Sigo en busqueda de un Beta Reader por si alguien ya a beteado algun trabajo antes y le gustaria ayudarme con eso, se lo agradeceria mucho (:

Sin mas, un saludo y recuerden que los reviews son la vida de los fics!

Kabegami


	12. Rayo, Fuego y Arena

**Rayo, Fuego y Arena**

Un nuevo amanecer acariciaba las murallas de la Aldea de la Arena con una tranquilidad que no se reflejaba dentro de esta, pues las cosas dentro eran muy distintas a como las aparenta el exterior…

–Anya, ¿ya decidiste que haremos? -Preguntaron Ryuu y Aoi a la vez a la chica que en estos momentos se encontraba mirando el bello amanecer

–No se me ocurre más nada que entregarme chicos… Se lo qué dirán –Añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión de Aoi – Pero es algo que debo hacer sola, y nada me haría más feliz que saber que apoyaran en todo lo que puedan a esta Aldea…

– ¿Y crees que yo permitiré eso? Se nota que no me conoces –Intervino una voz calma que pertenecía al joven Kazekage

–Gaara…

Aoi y Ryuu al ver que muy posiblemente lo que venía era una de esas charlas "entre Kages" se retiraron respetuosamente dejando a los Kages solos

–Ya tome una decisión y creo que tú fuiste muy claro anoche –Empezó la chica con resentimiento recordando la reacción del chico

–Y creo que yo ya te había dejado claro que en mi Aldea se hace lo que yo digo, y si digo que no te vas a entregar, es porque no te vas a entregar, ¿o acaso no me entendiste? –Contesto con una sonrisa altiva que casi pasa por una divertida

–¿Y que se supone que te hizo cambiar de opinión? –Pregunto asombrada de las palabras del chico

–Pues… Pienso que parte de las cosas que dijiste tenían su lógica… Y no pienso permitir que le toquen un solo cabello a Sakura… –Terminó de decir como quien no quiere la cosa

–Y después dicen que yo soy la inmadura aquí –Intervino mientras rodaba los ojos – ¡Mírense nada más! Si se nota a leguas que ambos están enamorados, no entiendo porque se complican tanto la vida –Añadió esto último dando un resoplido

–Anya eso no… Es decir… No es algo que… –Tartamudeaba nervioso el chico después de las palabras de la pelimorada

–¡Ya párale! Eso es algo que tienen que resolver entre ustedes, yo solo digo lo que pienso y veo… Ahora al grano, ¿qué haremos?

–Esta mañana mande un águila informando sobre nuestra intención de no entregarte, por lo cual tendremos que prepararnos para un ataque mañana temprano, los mejores ninjas de mi aldea estarán en sus posiciones y tenemos la ventaja de que contamos con la ayuda de ustedes y del resto del equipo de Konoha –Explico de una manera clara

–Por mi está bien, y que haremos con Sakura? –Preguntó algo dudosa pues no había escuchado de la pelirrosa en todo el plan del joven

–Yo mismo me encargaré de rescatarla y acabar con el bastardo que se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima… –Y dicho esto salió de la habitación dejando a Anya un poco –Solo un poco – asustada por el comentario y la mirada del chico

oOoOo

–Así que quieren oponer resistencia? Talek! –Grito el líder de los rebeldes al tiempo que el muchacho de ojos rojos entraba a la estancia del líder

–Llamó usted…

–Prepara a los ninjas, mañana a primera hora atacaremos la Aldea esa… Y no dejes a nadie vivo hasta encontrar a la escurridiza esa… Quedo claro?

–Por supuesto mi Lord…

–Y no te olvides de llevar a la princesita cautiva… Estoy seguro que se mueren por verla…

–Como usted ordene…

oOoOo

Madrugada del día siguiente, Aldea de la Arena

–Naruto, puedo contar contigo en esto amigo? –Pregunto Gaara al rubio que se encontraba con él en el punto más alto de la Aldea, donde podían tener una panorámica perfecta de toda la Aldea

–Sabes que si, no perdonare a quién se halla atrevido a hacerle daño a Sakura-chan! –Respondió enérgicamente pero con una mirada decidida en sus ojos azules

Un estruendo proveniente de las puertas distrajo la atención de ambos jinchurikkis

–Entonces manos a la obra amigo

La pelea había comenzado

oOoOo

Anya corría por las calles esquivando escombros al lado de Hinata que llevaba su byakugan activado y le iba dando instrucciones sobre a que se enfrentaban

–Y bien? A cuantos tendremos que matar? –Preguntó ansiosa dejando a Hinata un tanto nerviosa

–Esto no se ve bien Anya… Puedo ver más de 100 y eso es solo de este lado de la Aldea, apenas los podemos contener… –Respondió preocupada pues su mente solo estaba con el chico rubio que le robaba el pensamiento

–100 solamente? Esto será pan comido –Y dicho esto aceleró el paso mientras hacia una serie de sellos complejos con sus manos; Hinata solo pudo mirar asombrada con su byakugan como la chica acababa uno a uno con los ninjas que su vista llegaba a ver, esa chica albergaba tanto poder…

Mientras en otra parte de la Aldea…

–¡Kankuro! Ve hacia el lado este de la aldea! Acá ya los estamos conteniendo –Grito Temari mientras con su abanico barría con al menos 10 ninjas

–Entendido! –Y dicho esto se fue de techo en techo hasta el otro lado donde Ryuu y Aoi se enfrentaban a una cantidad considerable de ninjas renegados –Chicos! Se podría saber donde están Gaara y Naruto? –Pregunto pues en lo que había corrido no había tenido señal del par de jinchurikkis

–Deben de estar en la entrada de la aldea! De ahí es por donde están entrando más ninjas –Respondió Aoi mientras asestaba un certero golpe

Un poco a las afueras de la aldea…

–Mi Lord están acabando con nuestras tropas… no son tan débiles como pensábamos –Gritó Talek frustrado mientras llegaba al encuentro de Kurosaim quien tenía a una amordazada Sakura a sus pies

–Todos ustedes son unos inútiles… Ya veo que si quiero que algo salga bien tengo que hacerlo yo! Ahora quédate aquí mientras voy yo mismo a buscar a esa pequeña bastarda… –Y dicho esto se fue dejando a un Talek enojado por tener que hacer de niñero…

–Espero que estés contenta! –Rugió con odio mientras le asestaba una patada a Sakura que ahogo el grito a causa de las mordazas –Al menos me conformare con ver a tu novio muerto a mis pies…

Y los ojos de Sakura no pudieron más que botar lágrimas de impotencia al sentirse tan inútil…

oOoOo

Anya corría hacia la entrada, según Hinata, las cosas se estaban comenzando a poner feas ahí, al llegar pudo ver que solo Naruto y Gaara estaban conteniendo esa área pues los demás refuerzos estaban en las murallas; aún así siendo ellos jinchurikkis eran demasiados enemigos y la estaban pasando difíciles

–Hola chicos! Me extrañaron? –Preguntó mientras entraba a la batalla

–¡¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Se supone que deberías estar en los límites! Si el enemigo te quiere, aquí no serás más que carnada fácil! –Grito Gaara furioso al ver que la chica se les había unido

–Y creo que no se equivocaba pequeña –Siseó una voz a sus espaldas que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y le propinaba un fuerte golpe en el estomago que la mando lejos

–Tú fuiste el que se llevó a Sakura-chan! –Rugió un Naruto colérico mientras las pupilas de sus ojos se empezaban a achicar y un manto naranja empezaba a recubrirlo –Pagarás por eso bastardo!

Gaara sólo lo miraba con furia mientras la arena empezaba a reunirse a sus pies y el Shukaku luchaba por salir a tomar control

–Oh vamos, me van a decir que la pequeña zorra esa les interesa? No es más que un estorbo… Para lo único que ha servido fue para entretener a mis hombres antes de la bata… –Pero no pudo acabar pues Gaara le acababa de propinar un certero golpe con su arena en el rostro, y así empezó la batalla entre nuestros chicos y el líder de los rebeldes –Dime donde esta! –Pregunto con odio pues al imaginarse lo que ese bastardo le pudo haber hecho a la pelirrosa por culpa de él le carcomía el alma

–Y crees que me lo sacarás tan fácil? Ustedes no podrán contra mí! Yo estoy consciente que son jinchurikkis y se como neutralizarlos! –Grito con rabia al ver como el par le estaban sacando ventaja

–Me parece que te olvidabas de mi –Intervino una voz a sus espaldas

–TÚ! DEBISTE MORIR ESE DÍA! –Acotó mientras se abalanzaba hacia la chica

Y así Anya se les unió a la pelea, aunque fueran tres grandes ninjas había algo en Kurosaim que hacía que les igualara los poderes, pero que podría ser?

–Ya me cansé de ti… RASENGAN! –El ataque de Naruto lo tomó por sorpresa estampándolo contra una de las paredes de la aldea

–Me parece que me ganaron… Pero al menos tengo un premio de consolación… –Y dicho esto desapareció en un torbellino

–SAKURA!

* * *

Ok, se que quieren matarme... y no ls culpo! Pero entre trabajos, universidad, falta de inspiración, entre otras cosas sufrí un atasco y decidí dejar las historias así en vez de escribir algo de lo que después me fuera a arrepentir uu

La historia está pronto a terminar! Le calculo hasta el capítulo 15 con todo y epílogo, quiero terminar esta historia antes de volverme a enfocar en las demás que tengo pendientes

UN MILLÓN DE DISCULPAS! Pero no podía dejar este fic inconcluso, pues es el primero que hago asi de largo

Espero que les guste

Reviews siempre son bien recibidos :)

Kabegami


End file.
